electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor Apparition
Event Start: 4/13/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 4/19/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Traitor Apparition Raid Event Traitor Apparition Raid Event Traitor Apparition Raid Event Traitor Apparition Raid EventAs always, thank you for playing Electro Girl. The Traitor Apparition Raid Event is open and ready for your participation! Fight against countless Genocide Raids to get to learn more about the Event! UR Nue and tons of other Androids will be the Lucky Cards for the Event, and users and Teams who do extraordinarily well will place high in the rankings and can receive tons of rewards! Enjoy these chances to win items and even an UR Nue! We hope you will enjoy this wonderful Event! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Score the android ninjas! Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Progress the latest story to encounter raids and squash them! Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Flying Trapeze Evy from Battlefest 13 (1.5x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Traitor Apparition summons and Spring Reward Shop 2015: Bugs Something went wrong in the game so that they shut the server down for maintenance at 6:15AM on April 14th. Not sure what the problem was. Second round of maintenance hit at 10PM April 14th. This maintenance was caused by weekly raid battle. Just like the last weekly raid battle, this one didn't start on time. G-Gee was kind enough to apologize and even gave compensation (3 Heat Oil). Story * Opening Narrator: BLAASSSTTTT!! Nurarihyon: "I was going to take a long hot bath to relax myself, but this is way too hot." Narrator: Espionage specialist group, "Ayakashi," shadow of Electro. Their HQ was demolished by a bomb planted by somebody. Yatagarasu: "Our boss! Is she safe?! I fine, thank you." Narrator: An android shows up on screen. Boss: "I am glad to see that everyone is safe. My list of infidelity! The culprit shall be hunted down!" Betoto: "Espionage, assassination...We have many enemies." Nurarihyon: "Sure. But I think I know who did this." Boss: "But how could they do this without leaving a trace...?" Nurarihyon: "..." Nue: "It seems we have a traitor amongst us." Daidara: "Don't go around pointing fingers, Nue." Boss: "But..." Daidara: "She is right. This will be handled by the upper levels." Yatagarasu: "May I have your approval?" Boss: "Yes. I will leave it to you. We still have missions to carry out HQ or no HQ. I trust you all to do well. All dismissed." Narrator: The shadows scurry off in different directions. Nue: "Darkness darker than shadows..." Yatagarasu: "What is wrong Nue?" Nue: "Nothing..." Narrator: With that, Nue became a shadow and ran off. Boss: "So about the traitor..." Yatagarasu: "Yes. I will follow the lead as much as possible." Boss: "I appreciate it." Yatagarasu: "Well, I wonder how many coins our heads our worth?" Boss: quote in japanese * Episode 1 Narrator: Coliseum- L: "Awwww. I wanted to go to the festival too!" Neo: (Stares) player_name: (Why has Neo been glaring at me these days...?) Mei: "Oh? You weren't able to join Neo at the festival last night?" player_name: (Probably on purpose.) Neo: (Stares) Mei: "Hm. Isn't that...?" player_name: (I follow Mei's gaze to find a graceful android.) Mei: "Hime! What are you doing here?" Hime (Boss): "My! Miss Mei! Of course Spike too. How long has it been?" Spike: "Miss Hime. It has been too long." Mei: "I would love to eat at your restaurant sometime soon." Hime: "You are welcome anytime." Narrator: A gust of wind passes and a piece of Hime's kimono flies off. player_name: (What was that?!) Hime: "My! Maybe it was some vicious wind gust passing through." Neo: "No... That was intentional for sure." Narrator: A sudden tension fills the air. Narrator: SHREEIIIKKK Narrator: Unnerving sounds of clashing metal explodes. Yatagarasu: "Good job, Nue!" Nue: "..." Yatagarasu: "Who would have thought you'd be the traitor." * Episode 2 Narrator: SHREEEIIIKKK Narrator: The sound of metal rubbing against each other echoes again. L: "I have no idea what is going on." Neo: "So fast that even I can't follow..." Mei: "Hime, do you know why you are being targeted?" Neo: "Look out!" Narrator: BLAASSSTTT! Narrator: A pillar of light barely misses Neo and the others. Mei: "That is one large android!!" Spike: "She suddenly appeared from nowhere." player_name: (An android taller than the buildings stood in front of us.) Yatagarasu: "Daidara, you too?" Daidara: "Sorry. I am just following orders." Narrator: BAAMMM! L: "That is one hell of a strike..." Neo: "Who is that dressed in black?" Walter: "That? I think that's Yatagarasu." L: "A crow?" Walter: "I've heard rumors of her in 5th Ave. That there is a mercenary that specializes in dirty work. One is a black swordsman that can slice a building." L: "Ohhhhh! I want to be one!" Neo: "And you. How come you are protected by such an android?" Hime: "...I guess I have no choice but to tell you. Espionage specialist group 'AYAKASHI'. I am its leader." * Episode 3 Neo: "I see. So you are now looking for the traitor." Hime: "Yes. But most of the members have been taken down by Nue." L: "Ohhhh! I know who the traitor is then!" Narrator: Clash! Yatagarasu: "Nue! Why did you betray us?" Nue: "Bewtray? Never! It was someone else!" Yatagarasu: "Then why did you destroy Nurarihyon and the others?" Nue: "I told you...because they betrayed Hime!" Yatagarasu: "You make no sense! Who would do such a thing?" Hime: "Me." Yatagarasu: "What?" Narrator: SLASH! Nue: "You are off guard...." Yatagarasu: "But... Why...?" Narrator: The black swordsman crumbles to her knees. Mei: "W-what is happening? How...?" Neo: "So the traitor is..." Hime: "Good job Nue..." Nue: "My pleasure. But there is no body left..." Hime: "Yes. Nobody but you." Nue: "Huh?" Narrator: STAB Hime: "Let's go back to the shadows together." Narrator: A white blinding light shines, wiping out all traces of shadow. Neo: "Mei, no! Stand back!" Mei: "Let go! Hime!!! Himeeeee!!!" * Episode 4 Phantom Mage: "So, the pests have been taken care of?" Queen: "Yes. I didn't expect them to take each other out." Phantom Mage: "The Shadow of Electro was not tough to beat. Queen: "..." Phantom Mage: "We can live in peace for a while. Isn't that nice?" Queen: "...There are too many things better off not knowing. Genesis..." ???: "Anyhow..." Nurarihyon: "How come no one consulted me on this matter?" Hime: "Deceive your allies t o fool your enemies, right?" Yatagarasu: "Still. You scared the daylights out of me. My heart was broken when I thought you betrayed me." Hime: "Here, here." Neo: "So in order to wipe out traces of your existence you...started a battle in public and left dummy wreckage." Hime: "We were the shadow but we had become too prominent. Queen wanted us down so we used her to our advantage." player_name: (I see...) Mei: "So you are really going away?" Hime: "Yes. We will submerge ourselves until it blows over." Spike: "We will miss you dearly..." Hime: "We will meet again in no time. Good day." Narrator: With this, the AYAKASHI walked into the underground passage. This was the day the great AYAKASHI was dismantled. However their shadow still lingers in Electro. END Neo: "So, who did you go to the festival with?" END ! !